A Kingdom Upraise
by mindlees fangirl001
Summary: Iris is the up and coming queen in Unova who is forced to marry ruin, selfish, and spoiled prince of Sinnoh to avoid war between their land but fall in in love with a pleasant while roaming the streets now she must choose between true love and the safest of her region. what happen find out. . [Negaishipping vs. Iris x O.C]


Hello guys! its me mindless fangirl001! I know, know I haven't been active much but I had got lazy during the summer and now school begin so yeah, I may not be so active again, but I try my best to add more chapter and maybe some other stories ( hint, hint) ;).but any way here the first chapter of this story, Enjoy guys! R&R please

* * *

Joshua- The king of Sinnoh. He has shoulder length red hair, green eyes and fair skin, He is the wife is Elizabeth and father of Henry

Elizabeth- The queen of Sinnoh. She has long golden blonde hair, grey eyes, and milk- white skin. and she married to Joshua and the mother of Henry

Kevin - The king of Unova. He has short purple hair, hazel eyes and dark skin. He is the husband of Sarah and the father of iris

Henry- is the prince of Sinnoh and the expecting king of both Unova and Sinnoh, he has strawberry- blonde hair, grey eyes. He is rude, selfish power-hunger. He is the son of Elizabeth and Joshua, and the engaged to iris

Iris- the princess of Unova and expecting queen of both Unova and Sinnoh, she has long purple hair (her style with will must like be like her style in the game when she champion) brown eyes and dark skin. Daughter of Sarah and Kevin and is engaged to Henry but she is in love with Ash

Ash K. - he is a pleasant who live in Unova after he and his mother was deposition since his dad was a solider. He as Amber eyes, raven natural mess hair and lightly tan skin. he is the son Delia. He has a crush on iris but he cannot date or marry her because she is engage with Henry

xxx

"This war has gone out of control!" deep voice boomed full of anger. "And if you don't put an end to it I will and your kingdom and you will pay the price," he threatened hitting the table with fist causing everything to shake on the table. His hazel eye which was usual had a soft and loving look was now full of anger due to fact him and wife been talking about peace offering with the king and queen of Sinnoh for the pass four hours and they can't agree with nothing.

Soon his wife graded his arm "calm down babe" Sarah told her husband attempting to calm down her stressed out husband.

"Fine" the dark-skinned man softy.

Soon a smirk appear from across the room by a red haired man "So you this war against our two lands to be done, huh?" the red hair asked "well, if you this little war of our to end so badly you will gladly give us 10% of your region as peace offer" king of Sinnoh continued.

"You must token me as a fool if you ever think I'm stupid enough to willing to give up my land to you" Kevin said shooting a look to Joshua and his wife.

"Fine since you and queen Sarah won't take my offer you might has well leave me castle " king Joshua told the royal couple of Unovan.

"Wait!" Elizabeth pushing her golden blonde to the side as she stand up from the chair she was sitting on "you guys do have a daughter right" she asked causing both Kevin and Sarah to clench their teeth with frustration when they brought their daughter into The conviction .

"We will never offer your daughter to you as long as we live," Sarah said almost yelling at the blonde haired woman.

"You didn't let me finish" Elizabeth told them walking towards the royal couple of Unovan " you see our son Henry is about to become king of Sinnoh" she announced

"And what does this have to do will this" Kevin asked

"Well I heard that your daughter iris is about to become queen of Unova soon" the golden blonde said remembering the news about the other region child.

"And what does our children have to With this war they don't cause it in any of this crisis so why will you bring them in it" Sarah asked trying to figure out what on earth Elizabeth had in plan or going to come out her mouth.

"Well I was thinking about a wedding proposal between our two kids from some time how" Elizabeth announced which surprised everyone including her husband Joshua

"Why in the living Arceus will never do that," Kevin asked angry "We will never arrange a marriage with your enemy's son." he told them.

"Well for one your daughter is pretty much powerless without an spouts ruling along her" the blond-haired woman pointed out "I mean how many laws or treaties can she even get thought without some man disagreeing with her or even listen to her" Elizabeth said.

Which, cause Sarah and Kevin think at that movement. Sure they both known that their daughter Iris is very independent, but they also known many people won't listen to her due to the lack of women independent at that time, so they lastly been look for a husband 'king' for their her but had little progress come since Iris will put them down for some reason.

"And not only that we stop our war without losing land or any more soldiers and their pokemon" Joshua added catching up with his wife idea which he thought it wasn't a bad idea.

"We need to think about it" Kevin answered to the king and queen of Sinnoh.

"Well maybe if we let you meet Herny that may help make-up our mind about this" Joshua suggested.

"Sure thing" Sarah said

"Great!" Elizabeth cheered clapping her hands together, before she asked one of her sevens to get her son.

A few minutes a young male with strawberry-blonde and grey eyes. Who looks around the age 18 or 21, he had on a royal blue suit with a matching blue with white trapping on the edges of the cape along with a gold crown.

He soon bowed of front of the king and queen of Unvova showing his respect to his guesses who visited. "Hello madam, sir" Henry greeted the Unovan couple bowing before the two.

"Henry sit down we have an arrangement for you that will affect you," Elizabeth told her son "we have propose a marriage between you and their daughter Iris," she added.

"And son don't mess this up this marriage propose this may be the biggest opportunity you may ever have" Joshua whisper to his son. "You just need to impress King Kevin and Queen Sarah so they will say yes about you marring their daughter," he continued, Henry nodded understanding what his father saying.

After a while of Henry talking of to the Sarah and Kevin they thought he was the perfect for their, since they think he was very respectable, nice, also a perfect gentleman and great future leader. Therefore, they decided to let him become the future husband of their daughter.

* * *

So how you like this chapter? Is a hit or not? Tell me how think this chapter is and sorry for any mistake there may be in the story. Oh yeah I'm try to pull Ash and Iris in the next chapter. Until next time Bye!


End file.
